Corner Checking
by That Was Such A Face Palm
Summary: Their leader looked up, and made her way through the crowd of Athenians huddled around their cabin's door. She acknowledged the specified person with a curt not before speaking, "I will go over the procedures, and you will complete them exactly and closely as planned. Do I make myself clear? Translucent? Pellucid-" PERCABETH. Don't expect anything amazing. . .One-shot, I guess.


**Corner checking gone wrong.**

**Thanks to everyone who took a portion of their time to _at least_ read this.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all. To an extent...**

* * *

The Athena cabin watched intensely as their leader scanned the clipboard in such a solicitude manner. All of their breathes hitched when she looked up from her clipboard and fixated a gruesome stare on one specific person. Everyone followed their leader's gaze until they landed on the specified person that bared a terrible burden; corner checking. Corner checking was an event the Athena cabin took with all seriosity, it was permitted for them to do so. Even if the camp's border blocked out any monster within its diameter it surely didn't include spiders.

Their leader looked up, and made her way through the crowd of Athenians huddled around their cabin's door. She acknowledged the specified person with a curt not before speaking, "I will go over the procedures, and you will complete them _exactly_ and closely as planned. Do I make myself clear? Translucent? Pellucid-" Their leader continued to listed off examples just to emphasize her point, though stopped short when someone cut her off, ever-so-rudely.

"We get it, now follow on through!" snapped a secluded voice, that was concealed in the middle of the crowd.

Their leader waited for a response, ignoring the interruption, which was a vigorous nod, until continuing on, "Good. You are going to congenially scan all corners of the cabin, and take note of any suspicious, spider-like activity. For instance, a spider web, immediately abort mission and it will soon be taken care of. Not by _me_, of course," The leader added hastily after receiving a couple of hopeful glances. "But by an outsider."

"Presumably Percy?" Someone from the back of the group supplied, with an edge of a taunting shout. Their leader glared, looking for the source that provided the voice before answering, obviously irritated.

"No," their leader replied curtly. "We are going to handle this on our own. We simply can't depend on the assitance of others to solve our own problems, we are children of Athena! We are going to come up with a simple, yet effective plan of getting rid of these devil spawns."

"How about _Raid_ or some bug killing spray?" A low, husky voice suggested. Almost automatically each Athenian's head snapped towards the voice that spoke, and there stood no other than Percy Jackson. He was leaning against the railing, smirking amusedly at them with a hint of disbelief surging through his eyes. He obtained every right to be in disbelief, this corner checking had been going on longer than the trend of boys were skin-tight jeans.

"Well, it's about time," an Athenian muttered from the back.

"No," their leader repeated, but it was evident she was relieved at the sight of the boy. "We shouldn't depend on other sources, we'll preform this by ourselves. We don't need humans _nor_ do we need chemicals."

Percy rolled his eyes, but nodded unconvincingly. "Annabeth, are you seriously going to let your _pride_ get in the way of things, and start acting whimsical over a tiny web?"

Their leader, Annabeth, stared at Percy incredulously. "Web equals spiders, spiders equal scared children of Athena. It's our fear, Percy, a fear takes quite a while to overcome."

"I know that it's hard, but do you really have to dramatize this? Every time you guys enter the room you do this "corner check process". I think it's awesome how you guys want to do this on your own but it's pretty much useless. Say you go in there and there isn't any spiders or webs in sight, wouldn't that be a waste of time?" Percy walked up the steps until his stood in front of Annabeth.

"Yes," a son of Athena, Malcom, answered. "But it is very effective, as Annabeth has mentioned before. Percy, there really is no reason for you to worry so much about our issue, I'm sure we can conquer it ourselves."

Percy ignored Malcom and continued to conversate with Annabeth. "And if you see a spider or web, what're you doing? You're only inflicting more fear into yourselves, isn't that something you _want_ to avoid?"

The Athenians considered his side of logic before slowly nodding in agreement. Percy walked up to the door of the Athena cabin, and motioned for Annabeth to follow him. "We're going to do this together, all right?"

Annabeth nodded relunctantly, while breathes of relief were released. "Close the door while your at it! We don't want the spiders nearing us!"

Percy lazily nodded, before tightly shutting the door behind him and turning back to Annabeth, who was staring at him suspiciously. She had her arms crossed over her chest, with her right foot tapping lightly against the wooden floor, and to complete the suspicious package she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Cut the crap, Percy," Annabeth demanded, after a long staring session that Percy enjoyed. "You never do this, you usually oblige to killing the spiders for us and now you suddenly want us to overcome our fear?"

"_Well_, it would be nice," Pery admitted with a lopsided grin to ease off his emphasis on "well". "But that's ultimately not the reason why I'm here. I needed to make some sort of entrance, and get you alone." Percy slowly stepped closer towards Annabeth, causing the daughter of Athena's face to timidly heat up.

Percy and Annabeth had been dating for quite while, a couple of months to be exact. Most would expect them to be used to the affection they share, but in all reality they weren't. Suddenly becoming a couple with your best friend of five years takes a long time to become accustomed to. The transition the two shared would permit them to a couple of awkward moments, moments of shock, and moments of newfound memories.

"Well, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth started, "You have me here alone, what do you want?"

Percy's face contorted into a look of shock, that looked very fake. "You forgot, didn't you?

Annabeth felt panic course through her. _Forgotten what? _"What do you mean?"

In a relationship forgetting something is just as bad as cheating on a major test, in the Athenians opinion, of course. Excluding Percy from that statement was necessary.

"Good," Percy said, taking another step closer towards her. "I forgot too, and I need to make up for it."

Annabeth was now utterly confused, which was hard to do to a child of Athena. If you were able to accomplish, you must've been really idiotic or extremely hard to read. "Make up for what?"

Percy was now fully in front of Annabeth staring deeply into her eyes, making sure they didn't wander anywhere else and only held his gaze. He tenderly tipped the edge of her chin so it was facing directly upward, assisting Percy to place a kiss, that made Annabeth's knees buckles, onto her lips. In response, Annabeth held either side of Percy's face, her fingers ebbing their way up into his unkempt hair, holding his hair tightly as Percy deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to him. Percy rarely had the mere nerve to even kiss Annabeth in such a passionate way. He gripped Annabeth's hips as she bit his lip teasingly.

He could literally feel Athena's cold gaze blazing a satisfying hole into his head, probably not appreciating the fact he was practically making-out with _her_ daughter, in _her_ cabin. And that's when he momentarily slacked from his position giving Annabeth a signal he was inching a movement away to being pleased. After they pulled away, both surprised and content with each others actions, Annabeth evidently didn't have enough because she placed a quick kiss onto to Percy's smooth, moistened lips and grinned widely as Percy arched an eyebrow at her, mildly impressed with a brief amount of shock.

Annabeth smiled, dazed to the slightest, at him in some sort of disbelief. "You forgot to kiss me, and you made a big deal out of it?"

"Hey," Percy said defensively, a secure smirking building its way out of hiding. "It's sort of has become a routine to give you a kiss before you go into your cabin, couldn't live that down, now could I?"

"I don't know Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, smirking tauntingly at him. "If I had forgotten then they surely aren't good enough."

Percy nudged her playfully. "Don't be like that. Now, are we going to check the corners?"

"Nope," Annabeth quickly said, before tugging the cabin door open and narrowing her eyes at her siblings, "Malcom, you're up."

Malcom's expression grew irritated. "This is why we don't like when you and Percy are alone in a cabin together, plans get altered."

Annabeth's face was a rosy tint, but she glared the irritation right out of him. "Check _all_ corners this time, no corner skipping."

"Yeah, yeah," Malcom said, grabbing the walkie-talkie out of Annabeth's outstretched hand before heading towards his arranged doom.

* * *

**Not really detailed, I know I could do better, but whateverr. :P I got bored, and I know I'm not good at fluff. Tell me something I don't know. Eh.**

**Hope you enjoyed & if you liked this you might like a couple of my other stories! *whispers* That a subtle hint to go check 'em out, they're way better than this. I think. Correction, I hope..**

**~Review.**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


End file.
